Everybody Loves Me
by beautiful000enigma
Summary: Tyki Mikk, a renowned and manipulative model spent most of his life using people and making a name for himself, wanting only the best of life, but a lively red head comes falling into his world, spiraling it out of control. Tyki centered. A tad different
1. Golden Life

_**A/A: Heeeeeey everybody! Its B here bringing you my second Yaoi story (though the first one isn't finished yet) but I had this idea in my head and I had to get it out. Any who this is a Lucky story inspired by OneRepublic's "Everybody Love Me" and thus named after it. Constructive criticism is welcomed and I do enjoy those lovely little things called reviews, so read and review please ^_^**_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the twisted little plot bunny that periodically attacks me in the most vicious of ways. All characters and D. Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura. "Everybody Loves Me" belongs to OneRepublic. I was just simply inspired by the song._**

_Indicates a flashback/dream_

_'Indicates a thought'_

The present

_Full Summary: Tyki Mikk is one of the world's most renown and popular male supermodels working for Noah Industries ( a 1stclass industry dominating the world of fashion, modeling, and journalism). Having been modeling since the young age of 12, he knows nothing of the world other than partying, drinking, gambling, modeling, and sex. A cold hearted, manipulative and calculating man, Tyki believes that the world was meant to be his, bend at his will and has no qualms about using others for his own gain. However, something lays hidden beneath his cold surface, seeking something more than his extravagant lifestyle…Lavi, the new photography intern, grew up under the impression was that nothing else mattered in life besides success, that in death a man's worth was determined by his success and that was how he would be remembered by the world. Emotions like love didn't matter because in the end you can't measure love. Despite his outgoing and lively personality, Lavi knew the consequences of straying away from that dogma and stayed away from concepts of love and relationships until…_

**Genre: Romance/Angst with a hint of attempted comedy**

**Rating: MA just to be safe for language, drug and alcohol usage, sexual activities, and violence**

* * *

**_Everybody Loves Me_**

"_Brother…." Small hands tugged at the gray cotton t-shirt, a young boy desperately trying to get his brother's attention._

_The older boy sighed and turned around from his place staring at the almost empty refrigerator, eyes previously scanning for food; his search was pointless as there was nothing but a half a carton of milk, a molded sandwich, a half a loaf of bread, and a hunk of cheese. Looking down at his younger brother, the elder frowned when he saw the sad and desperate expression that graced the boys normal delightful and handsome face._

"_Brother…I'm hungry," the younger whined fighting back tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. For added affect, a low grumbling rose from the boy's stomach. _

"_Where's momma?" he inquired sniffing lightly._

_Sheryl, the oldest, patted his little brother's messy jet black hair and squatted down to his level. _

"_I know you are. But we don't have anything really…I guess cheese and bread will have to do for now little brother," he pinched the boys slightly chubby cheeks, leaving a small red mark on his tan skin, causing him to pout._

_Sheryl, 8 years old than the 8 year old Tyki, sighed again turning back to the fridge, pulling out the loaf of bread and hunk of cheese and cutting them both two thick slices of each. Sheryl was often left in charge of taking care of his little brother because their mom was gone so often; it was up to him to make sure there was food in the house and that both of them made it to school and back. He watched his identical mini-twin sit at the table across from him and almost inhale his food, his cheeks puffing out from being stuffed with food; it brought a smile to Sheryl's face. He loved his little brother dearly and saw him as the most precious and beloved creature in this world, he would do anything to protect him._

_Tyki, gulped down the last of the food in his cheeks before looking at Sheryl; small tears had begun to form in his eyes again._

"_Sheryl…where's momma? Why isn't she back?" young Tyki asked, small fists balled up on his lap. It was taking all his strength not to let his tears fall. He had always been told that boys don't cry, and he still had the bruises of learning that lesson the hard way._

_Sheryl bit his lip, "I don't know…I really don't know."Of course he knew, but he couldn't bear to tell the truth to Tyki. He was already so delicate and had been through enough for his age. His heart shattered when he saw the tears fall down Tyki's face, cascading from his eyes._

"_Sheryl! Why isn't she here? Why hasn't she come back?" Tyki sobbed. Sheryl picked the small boy up into his arms trying to comfort him._

"_Tyki, she'll be back. Shhhh"_

"_No she won't you're lying! She's not coming!" Tyki yelled going into hysterics, beating his tiny fists against Sheryl's chest._

"_Tyki.."_

* * *

**_"World wide from Cimarron to Turkey, open up said everybody loves me"_**

**3 o'clock pm**

A low curse escaped Tyki's mouth as sunlight flooded his vision; shielding his eyes with one hand while his head spun, the man slowly maneuvered himself out of the bed as his vision came together.

_'Why the hell does it have to be so bright out right now?' _He thought to himself, his exotic golden eyes squinting at the street below while he looked briefly out of his penthouse suite window. The city of New York was well into its day with people bustling about, leaving or heading into work, picking their kids up from school, or just plain out and about. Tyki smirked at them from above, almost laughing to himself at the fact that he had just now risen. A mean headache hit him from staring at the bright street below, and he angrily pulled the curtain together.

_'That's what a half a bottle of Jack and going to bed at 6am will get you', _Tyki thought to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

A pair of slender and manicured hands slid around his waist and soft red lips kissed his bare back. The young man jumped slightly, having forgotten that there was another person in the room; he brushed his shoulder length hair back from his face in annoyance but managed to plaster a small smile on his face before turning to face his "conquest" from the night before.

"I see you're still here," his deep voice sending a soft chill up the young girl's body.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" she responded eyes gazing up at Tyki

_'Because the general idea is that you should leave in the morning, if not the night before. If I hadn't been so wasted last night you would have been gone as soon as we were through' _

Tyki smiled at his thought while the girl, whose name at the moment he could not recall, took it as he was glad to see she hadn't left. He had to admit the girl was pretty; long black hair falling almost to her waist, deep amber eyes, olive skin, and wonderful curves. But Tyki was not one to pussyfoot around too long and believed that once you served your purpose…it was time to get out, and her purpose was served last night.

Sliding out of the girls arms Tyki went and grabbed a towel from the hotel room closet, and turned back to the girl.

"Mind if I join?" the unknown girl said sensually, dropping the sheets that were wrapped around her body, leaving her naked.

Tyki was almost tempted to say yes, just to have one more pick me up round. He pushed the thought to the back of his head

"Actually love, I have a busy day ahead of me. I think it best if you get going,"

_'Lies, I don't have a thing to do.'_

The black haired girl stared at him, searching for words to say, before huffing and picking up the discarded sheets and gathering her clothes. Tyki chuckled to himself as the girl angrily threw her clothes on.

"Why so angry my love?" he questioned

The girl threw him and angry look and yelled, "You fuck me, then tell me to leave. I didn't even shower!"

Tyki walked over to the girl, holding her face in his hands. He immediately saw the anger disperse in her eyes, replaced by admiration and wanting. As long as he could remember he had that effect on people; both women and men and he had long since learned how to use it to his advantage.

His lips were barely an inch away from hers as his silky voice said, "Well what did you expect to happen love?"

Tyki chuckled lightly while rubbing the side of his face as "Black-haired girl" stomped out of his hotel room, red in the face and her clothes disheveled

_'Maybe that was a little rude'_

Tyki prided himself on being a gentlemen, well as much as a gentlemen that a playboy can be; he just was slightly peeved about the dream he had; rather memory would be the correct term. When ever he had a dream about his child hood, it severely dampened his mood. His childhood wasn't the happy one that most people experienced and he'd rather not take a trip down memory lane, whether he was conscious or not.

_'Damn dream.'_

After a 20 min shower, Tyki threw on a pair of dark colored jeans, dress shoes, an opened black dress shirt with a tight fitting white t-shirt underneath. While rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, Tyki checked his phone, seeing six mixed calls and 1 new voicemails, and called his voice mail before hitting the speakerphone button.

"You have 1 new voicemail…"

"First new message…"

"TYKI WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU NOT ANSWERING THE PHONE?" The loud blast emitted from the phone made Tyki jump back and fall over his giant suitcase. Recomposing him self he scrambled for the phone, slamming his left knee into the hard corner of the suitcase, before fumbling with the keys to turn the volume down.

_'Damn you Kloud! Fucking suitcase!' _The black haired man rubbed his sore knee, biting back curses. He had really, I mean _really_ hit that suitcase hard. He mentally noted to find softer luggage and yell at one of his two assistants, probably that damn Johnny.

"IN CASE YOU DON'T ALREADY KNOW, THIS IS KLOUD, YOU KNOW, YOUR AGENT! I'VE BEEN CALLING YOUR HIGH STRUNG ASS ALL FREAKING MORNING! I KNOW YOU'RE PROBABLY STILL HUNGOVER BUT YOU NEED TO GET YOUR ASS INTO THE OFFICE BY 4:30, IN CASE YOU FORGOT WE HAVE A MEETING WITH THE EXECUTIVE BOARD SO HAUL YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED AND GET HERE!"

Tyki panted and sweat dropped at the intensity of his agent's voice. Kloud could be the devil at times, it was best to stay on her good side. And truth be told, Tyki had forgotten all about his meeting. Tykiwas one of the most renown and successful models of today, signed with Noah Industries. He had graced the covers of countless magazines, appeared in numerous commercials, modeled for fashion designers like Armani, Gucci, Louis Vuitton, and Dolce& Gabbana, and was the man that every girl wanted and the one that every man wished he was. Blessed with natural good looks, a beautiful smile, and a passion for success and the glamorous things in life, to say that Tyki was born to do this was an understatement. He had fought and earned his way to the top, and the Portuguese 25 year old planned on staying there for a long time.

Tyki shook his head and stood up before scanning the room for his blue tooth and sunglasses. Grabbing and throwing them on, he pulled his hair back into his signature ponytail revealing his small cross shaped scar close to his right temple. Looking in the mirror and frowning at the blemish, the model grabbed his car keys and headed out of his hotel room, deleting Kloud's message in the process.

* * *

Noah Industries was well into its day just like the rest of New York City, when Tyki walked into the 10 story building. Noah Industries was one of the world's most powerful and well known entities in the world of fashion, modeling, art and magazines. It was known for its ability to spot new young talent and snatch it up before anyone else could; the company was successful because they _owned _the best. Yes _owned._

Tyki tried to maneuver his way through the crowd of people running around making his way toward the elevator. He was busy looking down at his phone, replying to an angry text from Kloud when he went crashing into someone with a mess of red hair.

_"_Damn you Yuu!" Lavi cursedas he hung up his phone, trying to reach his, at the moment, unreachable friend Kanda Yu. Sliding the device into his pocket he once again scanned across the vast floor of Noah Industries main building, deciding where to go, which was his reason behind calling his anti social best friend. Kanda worked at Noah Id. as one of the best paid and popular models, and knew the place like the back of his hand. Now as one would guess, Kanda wasn't too particular about helping out everyone but Lavi expected him to at least answer the damned phone at the moment.

"Shit" the red head hissed pulling the strap on his bag tighter and looking again at the papers he was sent. It was his first day as a photographic journalist intern at Noah Industries and he was trying desperately no to be late.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," a long string of curse flew out of the lively boy's mouth as he checked his watch, realizing he had a little under 10 min to get where he needed to be. Looking down he scanned his paper work again, paying little attention to the tall dark haired man (also not paying attention) that was walking his way.

The boy collided with something heavy and solid, but still too soft to be a wall before bouncing off of it onto the ground, His paper scattering some. The thing he hit, or rather the person, stumbled back some, almost crashing to the floor too, before looking down at his assailant.

Bright green eyes met deep gold


	2. The Red Head

**A/A: Thank you Everyone for the wonderful reviews! I love those little things. As somone pointed out to me in the first chapter where I described Sheryl and Tyki's ages I made it confusing. So in that flashback Tyki was 8 and Sheryl (who is 8 years older ) was 16. ^_^**

**Onto my thanks:**

**Thank youChibiNellaWalker, serenity3098, namine zemyx, and Heather-Hitsugaya for the reviews**

**ihavenocluewhattoname: Thanks for pointing out the age thing for me. P.S. I love your name ^_^**

**AlcoholicTree: Yeah I'm a OneRepublic fan and some of their songs kind of spark ideas for my stories. This is my second story inspired by them lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. If I did, -Man would have way more sexual tension between certain male characters *cough*...Enough said**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**"Oh My, feels just like I don't try. Looks so good I might die"**

Tyki tried to maneuver his way through the crowd of people running around making his way toward the elevator. He was busy looking down at his phone, replying to an angry text from Kloud when he went crashing into someone.

_Damn you Yuu!_Lavi hissed as he hung up his phone, trying to reach his, at the moment, unreachable friend Kanda Yuu. Sliding the device into his pocket he once again scanned across the vast floor of Noah Industries main building, deciding where to go, which was his reason behind calling his anti social best friend. Kanda worked at Noah Id. as one of the best paid and popular models, and knew the place like the back of his hand. Now as one would guess, Kanda wasn't too particular about helping out everyone but Lavi expected him to at least answer the damned phone at the moment.

"Shit" the red head hissed pulling his strap on his bag tighter and looking again at the papers he was sent. It was his first day as a photographic journalist intern at Noah Id. and he was trying desperately no to be late.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," a long string of curse flew out of the lively boy's mouth as he checked his watch, realizing he had a little under 10 min to get where he needed to be. Looking down he scanned his paper work again, paying little attention to the tall dark haired man (also not paying attention) that was walking his way.

The boy collided with something heavy and solid, but still too soft to be a wall before bouncing off of it onto the ground, His paper scattering some. The thing he hit, or rather the person, stumbled back some too, almost crashing to the floor too, before looking down at his assailant

Bright green eyes met deep gold

* * *

"_Lavi!" _

_Graceful hands worn with time danced across the pages, leaving behind a trail of black ink on the parchment. A man, whose age was somewhere between 60 and 70 years old sat behind his mahogany desk in his dimly lit study finishing up the last of his notes waiting for his grandson to tromp into the room; the man sighed rubbing his dark eyes before setting the paper off to the side to dry. _

_A moment later his door opened with a slight creak, and from behind his seat he could see a head of messy bright red hair bounce into the room._

"_Yes?"a small voice spoke, the boy's face hidden by the desk. Bookman shook his head before walking around to the other side of the desk to see the boy. His grandson stood there holding a toy car in one hand and an action figure in the other. _

"_Lavi you're suppose to be studying, not playing with these silly things," Bookman said before taking the toys away, causing a five year old Lavi to open his mouth in protest. "I told you to go practice your Italian"_

_Lavi huffed, bright green eyes saddened, "But it's so boring studying" he emphasized, "besides, I was playing in Italian." _

_He gave a lopsided grin, exposing a missing tooth. Bookman immediately flicked him on his forehead._

"_Owwww!" Lavi slapped his hands to his red forehead, both to ease his pain and to protect against further harm._

"_Don't get smart," Bookman grumbled. His grandson was extremely smart for his age, almost a genius. He was reading full books by the time he was three, was now fluent in Spanish at the young age of five and was now working on Italian; but the old man had long since noticed that maybe he was a little too smart._

_Lavi folded in his arms across his chest, waiting for his grandfather to tell him what he wanted._

"_I called you in here to tell you that I will be going on a trip to Senegal for a while. I should be back in about two weeks or so, it may take a little bit longer," Bookman stated grabbing his coat and throwing it on._

_Lavi's jaw dropped. "2 weeks? But…but what about me?" Lavi flopped down on the nearby couch, his mood severely dampened. He hated when his grandfather went away on long trips. It was rare that he would take Lavi, since he was so young, and the boy would always end up staying in their vast two story apartment, under the care of the house keeper. Helen wasn't much company so Lavi was alone most of the time, left to his studies and toys, of which he would play with by himself. And to say Lavi was lonely was an understatement. He craved to have a companion, a friend, someone he could play and talk with; he had even gone as far as to ask Bookman to play hide and seek, which earned him a scoff and a wave of the hand. He never asked again._

"_Lavi don't pout, you should be used to it. You'll be fine and don't give me that look," he added as the boy gave him sad eyes. "Now behave yourself and don't give Helen trouble. And I encourage you to study" _

_Lavi stifled back a small cry as Bookman gave him a small pat on the head and grabbed his briefcase before he headed to his taxi, luggage already packed inside the trunk._

_Sure that Bookman was out of sight, Lavi let small tears escape his eyes. He hated being alone, he was always alone…but there was nothing he could do about it but cry…_

* * *

Lavi looked up at the man he bumped into, eyes scanning over the tall figure in front of him; he broke away from the beautiful golden gaze and could see the well formed abs and slim waist beneath the tight white t-shirt. Looking back up at the man's face, his jaw dropped at how beautiful the man was: beautiful tan skin accentuated almond shaped golden eyes and sensual, soft looking lips. A small beauty mark laid on his cheek.

Realization hit him was to who the guy was.

_Tyki Mikk?_ Lavi was no crazed super fan, but he did know who the handsome man was, and damn was he more beautiful in person

_Strike!_

Lavi hadn't realized he was still on the floor staring until he heard a deep chuckle emit from the man's mouth

"Well are you just going to sit there gawking or what?" he asked holding out a hand to the younger.

Lavi could feel his cheeks turn slightly red before recomposing himself and accepted the helping hand.

"Sorry and thanks," he replied. Both bent down to pick up the papers. Tyki, despite being very self absorbed, was still a gentlemen none the less. He had to admit the boy was beyond handsome, and the combination of the bright red hair and bright green eye…eye? Despite the eye patch, the boy still managed to spark his interest; in fact, the eye patch made him all the more intrigued

Tyki looked down at the paper in his hands, briefly scanning over it.

"Ahh you're a new intern?" he inquired handing the papers back.

Lavi, slightly flustered, took them and nodded, " Yeah and I have no clue where to go"

Tyki chuckled again, flashing his signature grin before grabbing the boy's hand, "The same floor as me"

"By the way I'm Ty" he was cut off.

"Tyki Mikk, I know who you are," Lavi chimed in, rubbing the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh now. Well I still don't know your name boy" Tyki smirked

"Its Lavi"

'_I swear he's going to get whip lash' _Tyki bemused to himself as the red head named Lavi, whipped his head around back and forth, taking in everything that was his new place of employment. Tall thin girls in clicking heels and ridiculously handsome guys who can be nothing other than models gracefully walked the halls, commanding attention. Photographers and journalists walked with their heads down, reading and examining their work, paying no attention to anything else, leading to a few bodily crashes. It was easy to spot out the artists in the multitude of people with their huge portfolios, tackle boxes filled with paint, brushes, charcoal, stencils, sculpting tools, and clothes covered in paint, clay, or whatever median they decided to use. Reporters, interviewers, and column writers scrambled off to either get their stories or bring back brilliant ones ready to get to print.

Tyki smirked again thinking about his own little accident he had earlier with the boy trailing behind him. The boy looked to be a tad eccentric with his impossibly red hair; Tyki had yet to come across anyone who had natural hair that bright. Then there was the eye patch; Tyki assumed it wasn't for fashion, but in this day and age, who knows.

Lavi stared blankly at the buttons of the elevator; he was trying to find some place to look, to avoid staring at Tyki. Though he was used to being around big names in the journalism field (he was the grandson of _the _Bookman ), having his first internship at such a successful and big company made the boy nervous. Added to that he had run into Tyki Mikk.

'_Who knew he was that attractive in real life'_Lavi pondered, thinking about the older man's smile. Yes most people would define Lavi as being bisexual, but Lavi didn't like to define himself as such. He liked to think of it as " he liked what he like," with no real specifics in his opinion , although he did tend to swing toward the male population more than the female.

"So what kind of intern are you Red?"

Lavi arched an eyebrow at the new nickname but answered, "Photographic journalism"

It was Tyki's turn to arch his eyebrows. He never really cared too much for writing. It had never been his strong point, nor had he been interested in any other photographs besides the ones with him in them.

"Oh really? Hmm you'll be working under Komui " Tyki mentioned, shuddering at the mention of that man's name.

Lavi noticed, "What was that for?"

"You'll see"

The elevator stopped at the 5th floor, the floor the boy needed, and the ebony doors slid open. Lavi pressed down on the "open door" button and turned to Tyki.

"Hey thanks for the help," he rubbed the back of his head.

Tyki once again smirked, "Your welcome Red"

Lavi exited the doors, and turned to look at the model. "I thought this was your floor?"

Tyki shook his head returning his phone to his pocket, "I lied Red. I just needed an excuse to spend a little more time so I can talk to you. Couldn't let you go without finding out a little about you" He winked at the boy and smiled as the door closed, leaving a slightly red Lavi.

'_Why that…Did he just wink at me?'_Lavi thought, staring at the now closed doors, kind of feeling like a victim of Tyki's infamous charm.

Tyki inwardly laughed at the boys face as the doors closed. He was alone on the elevator, going up to the 8th floor, leaving him a second to ponder.

'_He's cute…yes definitely cute.'_

Tyki smiled, not his normal bright and entrancing smile the public saw, but one with alternative motives behind it, a sneaky and darker one. The one of his darker self that always graced his face when a dark thought he particularly liked formed into his manipulative, sometime twisted mind.

Tyki had found a new play thing; a new interesting play thing.

* * *

A pale woman sat behind the secratorial desk of the main journalism floor. Lavi approached her realizing he had about three minutes until he was suppose to meet with Komui and had no idea where the editor's office was on the floor.

"Excuse me," he announced himself to the woman.

_'Wow is everybody that works here amazingly beautiful?'_

The woman, whose name was Hevlaska, as shown by the gold plated name tag on her desk, was ethereal looking; she had extremely pale, skin and pale blond hair with hues of what looked like silver. Pearls adorned her thin neck and wrist and her almond shaped eyes were a pale, yet astonishing blue, almost blue green. When those gorgeous eyes met Lavi's, the boy lost his breath and forgot about the rush he was in.

"Welcome to the journalism department, how may I help you," she asked in a pleasant yet commanding way.

"….ummm". The boy searched for ways.

"Yes?"

She folded her hands and placed them under her chin, leaning her elbows on the desk for support. Lavi caught onto the fact that she knew full well the effect that she was having on the intern.

The redhead coughed and shook his head, clearing up his mind and finally regaining his composure.

"Um my name is Lavi Bookman, I'm a new intern here and I had a meeting with Komui Lee. But-"

She cut him off with a smile, "But you don't know where to go. It's fine, Noah Industries can be a bit overwhelming to new people. Just follow me." She got up from her desk and started down the hallway to her left. At seeing how tall she was, the graceful way she walked down the hall, and her astonishing beauty, Lavi assumed that she used to be a model. In fact, he firmly believed she couldn't have been anything but one.

The hall way she took him down soon became gradually louder and Lavi could see the multitude of people bustling about not too far from him. Many where making phone calls while typing who knows what; others were bent over well lit tables, examining pictures with careful eyes. Lavi felt his heart begin to beat rapidly in excitement; the smell of fresh print and ink, the concentration on the workers faces, the determination in their eyes, their worn ink and glue covered hands, the way he cameras hung around their necks, swinging back and forth…this was what he had dreamed of for who knows how long.

Deftly dodging between people scattering about, Hevleska knocked on what looked like the biggest office door of the floor, a sign reading Komui Lee, Editor & Chief right outside. After not receiving an answer for a few seconds, the young woman turned the golden knob and pushed the door open.

"Komui…shit!" Hevleska hissed, placing a hand on her hip, shaking her head.

Upon seeing what was behind the door, Lavi wasn't sure if he should laugh or turn right around and look for another internship. Tons of books were stacked in impossibly high piles throughout the room, pictures plastered all over the room, and the floor? Lavi was able to point out about six deep blue spots on the floor, which turned out to be the floor itself, covered with who knows how many papers. Lavi and Hevleska both wished whole heartedly that they weren't of importance. Lavi continued to look around the room, barely making out the top of a purple fedora hidden behind binders and notebooks on an ebony desk. Hearing a light snore, Lavi's eye brow twitched, realizing that it was a man sleep amongst the mess, this man probably being Komui Lee.

Hevleska turned to him with an apologetic look on here face.

"I'm sorry, Komui tends to put off his work and…nap at times. But don't worry," she added as she stepped gingerly through the disaster area, trying to knock over piles of books. With curious eyes Lavi watched her as she leaned over and whispered something into Komui's ear.

Three

Two

One…

"LENALEE HOW COULD YOU! YOU DIDN'T TELL YOUR DEAR BROTHER YOU WERE GETTING MARRIED? I'LL KILL THAT SQUIDHEAD! OH WHY LENALEE? WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT TO ME HEVLASKA?" Komui shouted, tears falling down his face. Lavi had fell back into a chair, knocking over a tower of books in the process, clutching his heart as it beat fast.

Hevlaska cleared her throat, "Sorry about that Lavi, it's the only way to get him up." She watched as the young man looked wide eyed at Komui, who had currently attached himself to the secretary's arm; she "politely" flicked his forehead to get him off.

"Komui, this office is a mess! When are you going to get all this paper work done?" the secratory chastised him, in an older sister kind of way.

Komui pouted, still not paying attention to the other occupant in the room. "But you know how much I hate paper work!" he whined

Hevlaska coughed and pointed to Lavi, "Well Komui, this is Lavi Bookman. Your new intern that you're suppose to meet with now"

"Eh?" Komui turned as saw the slowly recovering Lavi, readjusting his clothes and immediately stood up and smiled.

"Ah Lavi Bookman, grandson of the critically acclaimed Bookman, I'm glad you're here," Komui traveled around his desk, to shake Lavi's hand.

Lavi flashed a lopsided grin, and shook his boss's hand. "It's a pleasure to be here"

_Wow, its like a totally different person. Just a minute ago I thought he was deranged with a sister complex_

"Sorry about my little outburst. I'm just so protective of my dear, sweet, adorable, and precious, beautiful, perfect, little sister Lenalee that I will squish and murder any undesirable and filthy man that even thinks of getting near her" Komui explained. Lavi shuddered at the intensity in his eyes and really wondered if he should turn around and still leave while he still had a chance.

_Yep the sister-complex still stands. That must be what Tyki meant._

Komui flashed a smile, before grabbing a coffee mug, with a winking bunny on it off his desk, "Well enough about that, let me show you around." The trio exited the messy office, Hevleska going back to her desk, while Komui spent the next 45 minutes taking Lavi on a tour of the two floors that the journalism department occupied and introduced him to a few others he would be working with.

"Ah, this is Reever. Reever, meet Lavi, our newest intern!"Komui said excitedly, talking to a brown haired man that stood a few inches above him, carrying a stack of portfolios.

"Hey nice to meet you Lavi"

Lavi's smiled widely, and blurted out "Freaking A! You have wicked accent." Komui and Reever both smiled and laughed at Lavi's outspokenness.

Reever responded, "Yeah I'm originally from Sydney, Australia"

"No kidding? I went there a couple of time with Gramps on his trips"

Reever tilted his head to the side, "Really?"

Komui interjected, sloshing his newly replenished coffee in the mug, almost sending it over th brim of the cup, "Ah yes, he's the grandson of Bookman."

Reever's eye popped in astonishment, "Wow kid. Bookman is something else. You got one hell of a name to live up to."

Lavi rubbed the beck of his head and grinned, "Yeah I know. I have to do good, or Gramps will literally nail my ass to the wall and use me for target practice."

Reever chuckled before saying his goodbyes and going off to finish some work. His words played in Lavi's mind over again, causing him to frown some, his eyes wondering off at nothing in particular as he thought. As the grandson of one of the most known and successful journalist and historian in the world, Lavi, since he was taken under bookman's wing, was expected to do great, nearly impossible things like his grandfather had. Lavi knew he would always be compared to the old man, no matter what field he went into, but hearing it over and over again began to wear on the boy. He wanted to be his own person, be known for what "Lavi" is and what "Lavi" does and not be known as "Bookman's grandson" or "Bookman Junior" that so many people loved to call him. Hell he had even thought about dropping his last name just to further separate himself from the old Panda, but Lavi realized that made him all the more like Bookman, who had dropped his first name before Lavi was even born. Lavi just wanted to do something on his own, and be his own person away from his elder.

He simply wanted to be…

Lavi.

Komui, seeing the distraction in the boy's eye's cleared his throat, pulling Lavi away from his thoughts.

"Uh sorry, kind of wondered off there," Lavi apologized.

Komui smiled, "Its ok. But I've been talking your ear off since you got here. I'm going to make sure your station gets finished set up and do some other things"

Lavi had a funny suspicion that "other things" including Komui finishing his nap. Perhaps the older gentlemen's yawn gave it away.

"And while I'm doing that, why don't you, take a look around the building, you know get familiar with this "empire" as we like to call it. I'll call you when we're ready"

Lavi smiled and nodded in thanks before turning to head off and explore.

"Oh and Lavi" The read head turned around.

"Yes?"

"…Welcome to Noah Industries…Welcome to the family"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its a tad slow guys but the next chapter picks up. I just wanted for you to get a feel of the rwo main characters. Well I should be updating soon. I'm almost done with the next chapter so look out for it!**


	3. Methodic

A:/n: It has been forever since I updated! I apologize to my readers and I will not bombard you with 100 excuses as to why I haven't done anything in a while ^_^ (just know its a little thing called school) . Anyways thanks for the reviews you wonderful people!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**"And you don't have to make a sound..."  
**

Tyki sat twiddling with pens and pencils absentmindedly as the executive board meeting continued. He grew impatient, as he didn't understand why in the hell he needed to be present as Kloud could handle everything. But she insisted that he show face, so as not to piss off his employers, whom he already walked somewhat of a thin line with.

Kloud kicked him from under the table as he started nodding off in the meeting, he bit his lip to avoid an outburst. The board was busy going over his contract renewal and his pay increase, none of which he really cared about; as long as the money went up, he couldn't give two shits. Hell he was the model who brought in the most money, so it would be stupid for them to screw him over.

"Ok I just need both you and Tyki to sign and date these papers," a blond, ponytailed male with a scowl on his face said before sliding the papers across the table to them. Next to the blond sat a commanding, and intimidating dark haired man, whom reminded Tyki of Adolf Hitler in appearance. That was the President of Noah Industries, Malcolm Rouvelier . Tyki always had a certain disliking for the man, but what could he do, the man basically owned his life. A couple of times Tyki was tempted to leave the company just because of the sadistic man, but if he even thought so much about screwing the President over or quitting, he'd be lucky to get make an appearance in a Walmart commercial. The blonde next to Rouvelier was his assistant, Howard Link. Tyki had a funny suspicion that he functioned as more than just an "assistant"

Tyki rolled his eyes, boredom written on his face as Kloud slid him the papers. He simply picked up then pen and signed, not caring enough to read; in his opinion he had already sold his life and soul away to the devil sitting in front of him, so why the hell should he care about anything else, as long as he was getting paid.

Tyki tossed the papers back at Link, who tried to catch them, irritation written on both his and the presidents face as Tyki slid a cigarette out, lighting it up. Smoking, along with the many others vices Tyki engaged in, helped him to relax and stay calm, keeping his other, more volatile side at bay, as it always scratched at his calm collected surface, needing release upon occasion.

Link stared at the model in disgust while Kloud shook her head, an ugly scowl falling on her face as Tyki let the sickening smoke escape his mouth.

"There's no smoking allowed here," Link hissed waving the clouds away from his face that Tyki had affectionately blew his way.

Tyki smirked standing up before sliding his sunglasses on, "And who, pray tell, is going to stop me?"

Link glared at the black haired man, but said nothing.

"If that's it, I'm getting the hell out of here. Kloud, I'll see you later love," Tyki patted the top of her head as she cursed.

"Damn it Tyki I told you not call me that!"

Tyki chuckled and left out of one of the many board rooms on the top floor of the company building. Most people who worked there wouldn't dare try to pull the things he did with the President or the any member of the Executive Board. But Tyki had a special kind of relationship with them, which they both took full advantage of. Tyki was one the highest paid models at the company and brought in the biggest revenue of any employee there, so the higher ups let Tyki get away with more than what they should. In the enticing and intoxicating world of fashion and modeling, it was common to find models indulging in sex, drugs, and alcohol, including Tyki. However; he had found quite the balance. His motto, "Let them see you messed up, just not too messed up." The popular male model had graced the tabloid quite a few times, but his popularity and success greatly overshadowed his exploits. Tyki was _the _best out there and Noah Industries liked to run a monopoly like that. But Tyki knew how far he could go, and was known to go dangerously close to it, but dared not cross the line with his superiors in order to keep his job; in other words they need him just as much as he needs them.

After being bored to death with the meeting, Tyki decided to take a trip down to the 7th floor, where most of the fashion and modeling work took place, and see what was going on. Not that it was of any real interest to him, he was just simply bored.

The 7th floor was one of the more chaotic floors of the building, but Tyki had long since gotten used to it and moved about the fast paced floor. Nothing really caught his eye until he came across a photo shoot that had just ended. A young man with shockingly white shoulder length hair was bent over computer screens looking at the work he had just finished. Tyki knew immediately who it was.

"Ahhh my cheating boy Allen," Tyki held open his arms, after putting his cigarette out, as Allen looked up in surprise.

"Well didn't expect to see you up at the bright and early time of 5 o'clock pm Mr. Mikk," The boy teased, a playful grin on his face.

"Yeah well when you have it like I do, time answers to me," Tyki stood next to the boy at the computer screen, tilting his head to look at the photos. The set was a mock Japanese house and in every photo was what looked like a tall, pale, long haired Asian woman, wearing a loose silver kimono. But when Tyki looked closer and saw the flat yet muscular chest and abs of said "woman" he knew immediately who it was.

Tyki scowled at the name that popped into his head. His scowl deepened as the owner of that name entered the room, still wiping make up off their face.

"Che"

Tyki turned, giving the Japanese man in front of him a nonchalant face.

"Ahh angry-boy," Tyki replied sitting on the desk, crossing his feet at the ankles.

"Surprised to see you up and sober," Kanda frowned. The two had a less than friendly rivalry. If Tyki was the best, Kanda was the second best. The Japanese male had a sour disposition and a foul mouth, his first words to Tyki being "Fuck off." Tyki was one to normally let things slide, in his normal carefree way, but the younger's "Fuck the world" attitude and constant death glare started to wear him thin, and unfamiliar feelings of irritation and annoyance began to stir inside of Tyki, particularly his other side. Upon finding out that Yuu Kanda was quickly becoming one of the fastest rising stars of Noah Industries (right behind himself), Tyki realized that this feeling was one of competition; he had started to feel threatened by Kanda. But Tyki had learned to keep those feelings at bay, and continue his work, ensuring that he remained on top. Their dislike of each other had yet to get too personal or do any damage to their careers

But hell if it ever did come to that, and if need be, Tyki's more sinister and manipulative side knew how to cut Kanda down a few notches.

Tyki chuckled, "No need to be rude. Pole still up the ass huh?"

Kanda, "You would know all about things going up the ass you perv."

Allen, growing tired of the already tense feeling in the air, put a gloved hand over Tyki's mouth before he could retort.

"Really now? I swear I feel like I'm baby sitting kids whenever I'm around you two gits," The British boy complained with noticeable accent.

The other two continued their glaring match, Kanda looking at the pictures of himself.

"Why did they have to make me look so gay? Why did you make me look so gay Moyashi?"Kanda pondered, scrolling through the photos. Allen's eye twitched.

"Well next time take the photos your damn self you bastard!"

Tyki snorted at the two, before removing himself from the desk. Tyki, still bored decided to pester his younger counterpart Allen for a while, which also included being around the PMSing cobalt eyed man.

"Are you shitting me?" Kanda asked no one in particular as they walked through the hallway

"Must you use such foul language Bakanda?" Allen inquired, feeling his delicate mind being tainted by the two models language.

"Shut it dipshit, I have to go," Kanda looked ahead of them, clearly looking as if he would kill someone soon if he didn't get out of there soon. Kanda tried to make a B-line but…

"YUU-CHAAAAN!"

Before Tyki and Allen could make out who the strangely high voice belong to, a flash of red whizzed past them, pinning Kanda to the ground.

"Get the fuck off of me baka usagi!"

Allen stared at what was previously a red blurr. A man in what looked to be in his early twenties with red hair sat on Kanda's stomach, hugging him, ignoring the samurai's deadly aura.

"Oh Yuu-chan. Why didn't you answer the phone? I needed you!" The redhead cried. Allen's eye brows twitched at the sight.

"I told you not to call me that you annoying fucking rabbit!" Kanda punched Lavi in the head and shoved him off before standing up, attempting to land a kick on the other's face. Lavi rolled away not a second too late.

"What the hell Yuu? You could have broken my beautiful face!" Lavi whinned.

"No shit." Kanda turned away.

Tyki and Allen both stared at the man on the floor. Realization came over Tyki's face as to who the attacker was.

"My my bunny-boy, do you enjoy attacking people that much?"

Lavi looked up at the familiar voice, smiling up at the owner who held out his helping hand for the second time that day.

"Yeah it's kind of my thing"

Kanda raised his brows, "You know this perv?"

Tyki smiled politely, "Well I can see that you know this foul mouthed character"

Lavi smiled, wrapping an arm around Kanda's shoulder, "Who Yuu? Hell yeah I do, this guy here's one of my closest friends!"

Allen coughed, holding back a laugh at the thought of Kanda having friends.

Kanda removed the long arm, "That's debatable. And stop using that name idiot"

Allen smiled and teased, "Ohhh debatable? That's a big word for you…Yuu"

Kanda flipped his middle finger at the albino, "Fuck you Moyashi"

"Kiss my arse."

Lavi giggled, "You're fuckin British! Kid, you have got to have one of the sickest accents I have ever heard. I love it!" Lavi took an immediate liking to the white haired stranger.

Allen blushed lightly, "Oh..well thanks. And you are?"

Kanda rolled his eyes, "Rabbit meet Moyashi, Moyashi meet Rabbit. Now can we get the hell on with our lives?"

" The name's Lavi," Lavi said gently shoving Kanda aside to shake Allen's hand. Lavi could feel someone watching him, glancing out the corner of his eye, saw Tyki staring at him. He shuddered, feeling very self conscious, but tried to ignore the other man's stare.

'_Moyashi huh_?'Lavi thought about the nickname for a second.

"Moyashi…"Lavi killed over laughing, knowing instantly who the boy was and immediately seeing how the name fit. "So you're Allen Walker"

Allen looked confused, "Yes. How'd you know?"

"Well I've seen your work around. And man, Yuu doesn't shut up about you. He's always going on about some albino bean sprout. Man…Moyashi-chan you have no clue how gay Kanda is for you!"

Tyki smiled as he watched Kanda chase Lavi around the hall, the red head coming to within an inch of his life each time Kanda almost grabbed hold of his jacket.

_Yes this Lavi is very interesting indeed._


End file.
